For Her Sake
by LadyBaSingSe
Summary: Kataang OneShot. He had to come back. If not to please himself, then to sort out all the loose ends.


**A/N: Yay! More oneshot loves. How come I go for months upon end without writing, but then in like a two/three day span, I shoot them out like nobodies business? Ahh, well. This is fun. This is a fun time. Yeah. Read. Review. You know the drill!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters within it. **

--

For Her Sake

Toph and Sokka walked away, both returning to their posts in the underwater contraption. It was strange, though, how Katara and Aang both stayed, nervously glancing off to the side, then staring at each other's feet. There was a moment of peace between them that brought them closer, and Katara tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, crossing a hand over her chest and holding herself steady by the arm.

"Katara—""Aang, I—" they spoke at the same time, laughing awkwardly at the situation.

"You go first," offered the arrowed boy.

Katara drew in a breath that calmed her and tilted her head, watching him with a fondness she never discovered in anyone else.

"I was just going to say... You've grown up a lot, Aang." She smiled. "You're not that same crazy boy I found in the iceberg. Granted, you're still a little crazy, but I wouldn't have it any other way," she said, tugging at her hair nervously, which Aang noticed. "What I mean, is, you've matured. A lot. I'm just so proud of you. And, you're gonna do great out there today."

He would have beamed at those words if a burning realization didn't spawn in his brain that very moment. Aang gazed at her seriously, diving into her ocean blue orbs. "What if I don't come back?" he whispered, mesmerizing her.

She blinked.

"Don't say that, Aang. Of course you'll come back. You have to."

Another slow, painful pause ensued, but neither of them spoke, the weight of the conversation holding them back. Aang shook his head, but he dropped eye contact with the girl, soon picking it back up again, another swell idea brewing within him.

"Run away with me," he spoke suddenly, "Run away with me and we'll go somewhere where no one can find us. It'll be just you and me. No more war. No more hate. No more of this." He gestured to the ships around them. "Run away with me," Aang said again.

She cupped the back of her neck with her hand, feeling ashamed by his words. They were so tempting... so intoxicating. Just like him.

"You're crazy," she replied.

"Run away with me, Katara."

"You're insane."

"We'll be safe, we'll be free. No one can stop us—"

"Insane!"

"—from becoming invincible. Trust me."

Katara stared at him with a flaring desire to listen to his words and leave everything behind her, in the ashes. In the ground.

"Aang," she said firmly, putting a hand on his shoulder, "You are going to defeat the Fire Lord today."

He refused to look at her, and as it sunk in that they would have nothing to do with leaving all these people behind, he knew his plan failed. He popped open his glider, and as he was about to take off, she pulled him toward her fragile and feminine body, placing her soft lips on his rough ones. The boy had only the shortest moment of shock before he dropped his pale blue flying device to the ground, then proceeded to force her against him by her hips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him recklessly and dangerously, knowing that this day was either going to be the first or last day of true happiness.

Suddenly, the sub hatch popped open, and out came the head of Sokka. "Katara, what are—" He watched as the two benders forced as much passion as possible into a sole kiss. "Uhh—Aang? Um... Hurry up," he decided on, disappearing back into the round door.

Katara slowly pulled back, staring into the younger boy's stunning grey eyes, and smiled.

"I had a dream the night after we found you on the crescent island. After you disappeared when you woke up," she said fluidly, taking a large amount of the element she loved so much into her lungs. "We were at the Southern Air Temple, and it was amazing. The whole place was cleaned up and spotless. No weeds and such." Katara laughed, but her face returned to it's earnest mold. "And... I had a little girl in my arms, Aang. And she was absolutely beautiful. She had your eyes—and your smile. She was beautiful." The Avatar teared up at her words, remaining speechless. "You're going to fight the Fire Lord today. And you're going to win," she concluded, kissing him on the cheek. "I have always believed in you."

The airbender reached down and picked up his glider, giving an affirmative nod at Katara. She kept her eyes upon him, always.

"I love you," he said, awaiting her response.

"I know."

With that, the boy took off into the sky until he was out of her sight and sped off to accomplish what he was destined to do.

And Katara knew he'd be back. Because she'd left him with too many loose ends and he would have to return to sort them all out.


End file.
